


Double Double

by YesMyLord (EternalGhost)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalGhost/pseuds/YesMyLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of late, Ciel has been plagued by strange and alluring dreams. Before, he used to look down on sexuality, seeing it as a distraction and a disgrace, but his body has changed over the years, forcing his mind to change with it. Now he finds himself inexplicably drawn to his butler, and the dreams aren't helping. He is fighting a losing battle with his pride, and the demon is watching from the shadows, waiting to be called into action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Double

**Author's Note:**

> Ciel is 16 in this story, which I'm pretty sure was legal in Victorian England (even if sex with someone of the same gender wasn't). This little fic was inspired by a Doujinshi called "Red Moon". I found it on Tumblr, and all credits for it go to the author/illustrator. To that end, I do not own or have any rights to Kuroshitsuji, nor am I making any money off this. It was written for fun and enjoyment only.

_Hands, there are hands everywhere, touching him in places he's never been touched. White gloves cover them, soft on his heated skin, but he doesn't want them covered. He wants skin on skin and more, more, more. But he doesn't know what to ask for or even how to ask. He can't concentrate on anything but hands and burning crimson eyes. He thinks there's more eyes than there should be, more hands and more pleasure than his virgin body can take. Any minute he will burst but the hands don't stop and he doesn't want them to. There's a body behind him, supporting him, velvety voice whispering sin in his ear; and there's a body in front of him, hands splayed on his chest, fingers rolling over the buds of his nipples, making his head fall back onto the shoulder of the body behind him. And it makes no sense. Why are there two? How can there be two? He can't question it though, as the end draws closer, a hand from the body behind him stroking him, stroking the aching need between his legs, and a hand from the body in front of him holding his head in place as his lips are taken in a scorching kiss that tastes of cinnamon and shadows. Fingers are buried in his hair and he can't breath but that doesn't matter as long as the sensation doesn't stop. Please. It can't stop. Don't stop. Oh god, Sebastian, don't stop! Sebastian!_

The young Earl woke, his butler's name on his lips, his sheets a mess, covered in the stickiness of his passion. A heavy blush stained his cheeks, and he hurriedly pulled the blankets back up to his chin as he counted down the seconds until the demon would arrive, drawn by his master's call. This was not the first time Ciel had dreamed this way, and he was sure it would not be the last. Over the last couple years they had been occurring more and more frequently, and the heir of the Phantomhive family was able to know, down to the nanosecond, when his most loyal servant would -

The heavy wooden door of the bedroom opened, and the butler stepped into the room, carrying a candelabra. Right on time. Ciel smiled slightly before arranging his face into a more appropriate expression.

“Another nightmare, my lord?” the demon questioned.

“Yes,” answered Ciel. “The same one.”

“The darkness and the pain, the prolonged suffering caused by the one who promised would never betray you. And you know I never will, young master. I do not lie.” the demon crossed to the bed, straightening the sheets and smoothing his master's hair in an oddly intimate gesture.

“I know that.” Ciel waved his hand impatiently. “My subconscious does not appear to, however, so I will continue to suffer these dreams.”

The demon's eyes cut to Ciel's, wondering at the choice of words. Not for the first time, he wondered if his charge was lying.

“Dreams? I thought they were nightmares, and the most horrifying ones you have ever experienced, not merely dreams. Why else would you wake screaming out my name?”

Ciel averted his eyes, the blush returning. Anger welled up. How dare his butler question him!

“I do not recall it being your place to question me, demon,” he spat.

The butler placed his hand over his heart, bowing slightly.

“My apologies, young master. I did not mean to question you, I was simply intrigued by your choice of words.”

“Yes. Well. Be that as it may, nightmares are a type of dream, are they not?”

“Indeed, my lord.”

“So then yes, I will suffer these dreams.”

He stared defiantly into the demon's eyes, and was greeted by a slight upturn of those full, sinful lips that only moments ago had been – no! He would not go there. It was only a dream, anyway.

“My lord, are you alright? You have the most peculiar expression on your face, and you are flushed. Do you feel ill?” The demon peeled a glove off and lay his now-bare hand against his master's forehead.

“No! No, I'm fine. Stop fussing and go draw me a bath. I wish to rinse away the sweat and memories left behind by the dream.”

The demon bowed again, placed the candelabra on the bedside table, and withdrew to fetch hot water for the ordered bath. Forty-five minutes later Ciel was pink and scrubbed clean, and his butler was drying him off oh, so tenderly.

“I took the liberty of changing your sheets as well, young master.” The demon was focused on the task of drying his charge, his head angled down as he patted one delicate foot.

“Thank you, Sebas...-” Ciel's words trailed off and he blushed scarlet, remembering his sheets stained with evidence that his dream was no nightmare. His eyes closed and he fervently wished he could disappear. Logically he knew that his butler would have seen those stains before – it wasn't the first time he had changed the sheets – but Ciel had never been around, nor had it ever been mentioned.

“Young master?” The butler looked up, smirking at the flushed faced closed eyes. He shifted, letting the towel fall to the floor as he took the boy's chin in one hand. He knew why the earl was embarrassed, and he also knew he had finally caught him in a lie.

“Young master, look at me.” He waited patiently until blue eyes met his crimson ones, and he softened the smirk into a smile.

“It is nothing to be embarrassed about. Humans have desires, needs that manifest themselves in dreams when they have no outlet during waking hours. You are of an age where it would be more worrisome if you didn't have those desires and dreams, though given the trauma you have been through in your short life, I would not have been surprised if you had...matured a little slower. However, I am curious as to what you dream about that has you calling out my name.” The smile slid into a smirk again, and his fingers tightened on Ciel's chin, the other hand coming to rest on the boy's hip.

Ciel jerked at the unfamiliar contact, and tried to pull away, scowling when he couldn't.

“Unhand me this instant, demon! What right do you have to touch me that way?”

His butler's smirk hardened into something else, something dark that stirred things deep within the young earl, and he could feel his knees weaken a little as the demon rose to his feet, never letting go.

“What right? As your butler I have none, my lord. But, as a demon I have every right to do as I wish with my meal. And that is what you are: my meal. You wake me in the early hours of the morning, calling out my name in a daze of pleasure, yet you lie and tell me it was a nightmare. This has been going on since you entered puberty. Did you really think you could hide it from me?”

“You...you swore not to hurt me.”

“And I won't. Why would I ever want to do that? No, pain is not my wish for you, only pleasure beyond what your dreams could ever give you. It will make your soul even sweeter.” He bent closer, his mouth only inches from Ciel's ear, “Let me show you what your body was made for.”

And Ciel shuddered at those words, that velvety voice drenched in sin. Unknowingly he tipped his head back, offering up his lips and neck to the demon, and the demon took what was his. Claiming the young earl's mouth in a kiss that was surprisingly gentle, he drew him close so their bodies were flush, Ciel's nakedness pressed to the butler's clothed form.

The boy's lips were red and his eyes were glazed when the demon broke the kiss to stare down at him.

“Sebastian...please,” he breathed, voice hitching.

“Yes, my lord.” The butler scooped Ciel up into his arms, carrying him as he so often did, into his bedroom. He placed the young earl on the bed and crawled up over him, holding both his slender wrists in one hand, above his head. The other hand wandered down the innocent body, a black nailed thumb teasing a dusky nipple, and Ciel gasped, arching into the touch.

“What do you dream about?”

Ciel blushed and ducked his head, so shy even splayed naked beneath the demon.

“I...I dream of you. Touching me. Only, it's not just you...”

The demon drew back, eyes narrowing as jealousy erupted.

“Who else?” he questioned, arching an eyebrow.

“It's...it's two of you. There's always two of you, almost since the beginning...when the dreams first started.”

Sebastian's eyes widened, then crinkled with mirth as a smile slid across his face.

“Two of me? Is that what you wish for? Mmm...perhaps that could happen...”

He trailed off in favour of licking a stripe up Ciel's throat, ending with a nip to his earlobe.

“Concentrate on my voice. Feel my touch and nothing else. We are the only thing that matters right now.” The words were breathed into a sensitive ear, both ears, and Ciel gasped, eyes sliding shut as another pair of hands joined in.

Between the two of them he was at the edge in an embarrassingly short amount of time. Skillful fingers slid up and down his body, stroking and caressing, not even touching him in the place he wanted it most, but the heat coiled in his belly and overflowed anyway, and he called out his butler's name. The beautiful assault didn't stop there though; if anything it became more pronounced, deeper, dirtier, and all Ciel could do was shudder and moan, hands gripping the sheets beneath him as he writhed.

Before his mind could even process what was happening, he was flipped around, onto his stomach, his hips pulled up and back so that his ass was in the air. He blushed, imagining what he looked like, but he was hard again, or still, and there wasn't anything he could do about it anyway. One Sebastian was in front of him, between his arms, yet lying at an angle, and he was occupying the boy's lips, tongue slipping inside to taste as the other Sebastian ran his hands down the boy's back, stopping at his hips to hold him steady as his tongue tasted a far more intimate part of the young earl's body.

Ciel shuddered and whimpered at the feeling, unsure if he wanted to pull away or push back for more. He ended up rocking his hips as much as he could in the demon's grasp, and the other Sebastian slid out from under him to kneel in front, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them partway down his thighs. The boy was faced with his butler's cock, and he gasped as it slid against his lips. Tentatively he poked his tongue out, running it over the leaking head, and was rewarded by a strangled noise and a gentle hand in his hair, guiding him as he took more in.

“Good boy,” murmured the demon behind him. “I wish I could see your face. You must look so beautiful, helpless and silenced. Do you want more?”

Ciel moaned around the cock in his mouth, and suddenly there was a finger pressed against his entrance. There was a pinching, stretching feeling as it slid in, though it didn't hurt as much as he had feared. Sebastian had done a good job of relaxing his hole with his skillful tongue. The finger slid in deeper, then retreated to be joined by another. This time the pain was more noticeable, and Ciel inhaled sharply through his nose. The cock in his mouth withdrew, and that Sebastian sat back on his heels, watching and waiting. When Ciel was relaxed again and his virgin hole took two fingers without complaint, a third was added, along with the tongue again. He cried out at the pain this time, until Sebastian crooked his fingers just right, and found a bundle of nerves inside that had the boy moaning and rocking back, greedy for more.

“Just a little more, my lord,” Sebastian murmured, massaging that place relentlessly, until finally Ciel cried out, coming hard onto the sheets below him. Sebastian withdrew his fingers to swipe them through the mess, then slid them back in again, slicking the boy's insides with his own cum, the fingers of his other hand undoing the buttons on his pants so he could free his aching need. When he deemed the boy ready he drew back again, this time to press the head of his cock to his entrance, pushing in slowly as the young earl whined in pain.

His body oversensitive from his third orgasm of the night, Ciel shuddered violently as Sebastian pushed his long, think cock inside him. Minutes passed as the demon waited, fully sheathed in tight, wet heat, for the order to move. It finally came as Ciel steeled himself, fingers curled hard in the sheets. His butler pulled out slowly, pushing back in with care, letting the little lord get accustomed to his size. When Ciel started to move, rocking back against him, he picked up the pace, and the other Sebastian joined in, sliding his cock back into the young earl's mouth. They fucked him in synch, and Ciel was utterly helpless, able to do nothing but rock back against his butler and moan around the cock in his throat.

“Oh, young master. You are beautiful, so debauched and desperate. I wonder, will you cum for us again? Will you scream out my name as you fall apart?”

Ciel moaned louder, and the Sebastian in front of him threw his head back as the vibrations along his cock pushed him over the edge. He came filling the young earl's throat, making him choke and sputter, gagging a little as he let the bitter fluid dribble out of his mouth and onto the filthy sheets.

The Sebastian behind him fucked him harder, fingers digging into his hips, sure to bruise, and Ciel didn't find that thought as disturbing as he should.

“Will you, my lord? Will you cum for me?”

Ciel whimpered and shuddered, dropping his head to rest on the thigh of the Sebastian in front of him.

“Only for you. I only...I only want you now.”

The demon seemed to understand, and in an instant their positions were changed again, and the other Sebastian vanished as though he had never been there. Ciel now sat astride his butler, facing forward on his lap, and Sebastian guided him until his feet were resting on the demon's powerful thighs. Like that, Ciel was entered again, and each pass of the thick cock went deeper, brushing against that bundle of nerves, and he was a moaning, wanton mess as Sebastian pounded into him, using his body until he couldn't breath, couldn't think, could remember nothing but his demon's name. With a full body shudder he came hard, screaming in ecstasy...

“Sebastian!”

And it only took three more thrusts before his butler followed him over the edge, pulling Ciel down hard and fast, and calling out his master's name. He collapsed backwards onto the bed, taking the boy with him, and rolling them sideways to lay more comfortably as they soaked in the afterglow. Ciel, young body thoroughly abused and satiated, was already slipping into sleep, and Sebastian held him close, breathing in the scent of his soul.

“You are mine, young master, and I am glad that I'm the only one you dream of, the only one you desire. Next time, I want to see your face.”

Ciel, on the edge of sleep blushed and curled closer.

“Next time,” he murmured, and Sebastian smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there went my second Kuro fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and concrit are more than welcome, and I do take requests if you have something you want written for this fandom.
> 
> Also, I've got a plot-bunny of sorts floating around in my head, where the Demons (Sebastian and Ciel) and the Shinigami (Grell, Undertaker, Ronald Knox, and possibly Will as well if I can find a spot for him) have formed a band in this day and age and are world famous. I have no idea what the storyline would be, nor am I entirely sure who would do what in the band, though I'm thinking something like this:  
> Vocals: Ciel Phantomhive  
> Lead Guitar: Sebastian Michaelis  
> Rhythm Guitar: Grell Sutcliff  
> Bass: Undertaker (though I do have an image in my mind of him playing keyboards/synth)  
> Drums: Ronald Knox  
> Band Manager: William T. Spears (because Will has to be in the story if the other Shinigami are, right?)  
> I don't know, maybe my brain is just on crack or something, but I think it could be amusing and kind of fun to write. Would anyone have any interest in reading something like that? And/or helping me flesh it out so there's a plot and whatnot?  
> Anyway, I'll shut up now. Hope you enjoyed the fic! I may be back with more! *cough* mymuselikescomments *cough*
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> ~Ghosty


End file.
